films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
David Mitton
David Mitton '''was the writer, director, actor and producer of TUGS and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Career He first worked as a Special effects technican on Gerry Anderson shows as “Joe 90”, “Captain Scarlet“ and “Thunderbirds” before founding Clearwater Features with Robert D. Cardona in 1983 and joined Britt Allcroft and Steve Asquith in 1990 to 2002. Episodes Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends '''Seasons 1-7 # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Thomas' Christmas Party # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Cows # Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap # Old Iron # Thomas and Trevor # Percy and the Signal # Duck Takes Charge # Percy and Harold # The Runaway # Percy Takes the Plunge # Pop Goes the Diesel # Dirty Work # A Close Shave # Better Late Than Never # BreakVan # The Deputation # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # The Diseasel # Wrong Road # Edward's Exploit # Ghost Train # Woolly Bear # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # A Scarf for Percy # Percy's Promise # Time for Trouble # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Thomas Gets Bumped # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Diesel Does It Again # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud # No Joke for James # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Toby's Tightrope # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Buzz, Buzz # All at Sea # One Good Turn # Tender Engines # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # Bulgy # Heroes # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # Bulldog # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Trucks # Home at Last # Rock 'n' Roll # Special Funnel # Train Stops Play # Bowled Out # Paint Pots and Queens # Fish # Special Attraction # You Can't Win # SteamRoller # Passengers and Polish # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Toad Stands By # Four Little Engines # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Gallant Old Engine # Henry and the Elephant # Bulls Eyes # Thomas and the Special Letter # Mind That Bike # Cranky Bugs # Horrid Lorry # A Better View for Gordon # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party # James and the Trouble with Trees # Gordon and the Gremlin # Bye George! # Baa! # Put Upon Percy # Toby and the Flood # Haunted Henry # Double Teething Troubles # Stepney Gets Lost # Toby's Discovery # Something in the Air # Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach # Thomas and the Rumours # A Surprise for Percy # Duncan Gets Spooked # Rusty and the Boulder # Snow # Oliver's Find # Happy Ever After # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday # Make Someone Happy # Busy Going Backwards # Salty's Secret # Harvey to the Rescue # No Sleep for Cranky # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry # The Fogman # Jack Jumps In # A Friend in Need # It's Only Snow # Twin Trouble # The World's Strongest Engine # Scaredy Engines # Percy and the Haunted Mine # Middle Engine # James and the Red Balloon # Gordon Takes a Tumble # Jack Frost # Percy's Chocolate Crunch # Buffer Bother # Toby Had a Little Lamb # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak # Thomas the Jet Engine # Edward the Very Useful Engine # Dunkin Duncan # Rusty Saves the Day # Faulty Whistles # Emily's New Coaches # Percy Gets it Right # Edward's Brass Band # James and the Queen of Sodor # Toby's Windmill # Bad Day at Castle Loch # Snow Engine # Three Cheers for Thomas # Bill, Ben and Fergus # The Old Bridge # What's the Matter with Henry? # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop # The Spotless Record # Rheneas and the Roller Coaster # Salty's Stormy Tale # Something Fishy # The Runaway Elephant # Peace and Quiet # Fergus Breaks the Rules # Bulgy Rides Again # Harold and the Flying Horse # The Grand Opening # Best Dressed Engine # Gordon and Spencer # Not So Hasty Puddings # Trusty Rusty TUGS # Sunshine # Pirate # Trapped # Regatta/4th of July # Munitions # Warrior # High Tide # Quarantine # Ghosts # Jinxed # High Winds # Up River # Bigg Freeze Songs Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Seasons 3-7 # Thomas' Anthem # Let's Have a Race # Gone Fishing # Toby # Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover # The Island Song # Really Useful Engine # Thomas' Christmas Song (only on UK VHS) and more! Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Thomas and Friends episodes